narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kizuna Uchimoto
Kizuna Uchimoto '(団本絆, ''Uchimoto Kizuna) is a tokubetsu jōnin-level kunoichi from Ōkamigakure, and a member of the Uchimoto clan. She is also leader of Team Kizuna, which consists of: Yuzuki, Akemi and Miki Neko. Years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, she becomes the General of Ōkamigakure's Military Police. Background Kizuna was born as Fourth Urufukage's daughter and the younger sister of Tadashi. Most of her childhood she was raised by her paternal grandmother, from whom she learnt genjutsu techniques. At a certain point, Kizuna was enrolled in the Academy. At first, unknowing her classmates, the young kunoichi did not speak with anybody and mostly stayed alone, until she met Kamushi. With his help, Kizuna was able to make quickly new friends, and soon she developed a crush for him. She eventually graduated the Academy among the rest of the class. Later, in her teens, the kunoichi was sent to Konoha by her father, and trained under Tsunade's supervision in medical ninjutsu. Returned back, Kizuna was promoted to the rank of chūnin and partnered with Kamushi. Due to this, her love for him grew bigger and bigger. However, the young woman suffered a painful loss during one mission, when her partner was killed by a Iwagakure kunoichi. Seeing her pain, her father asked his mother to wipe away all Kizuna's memories about Kamushi. After this, she became again the kunoichi she was before the tragedy. As the time passed, the young woman learnt more and more Yin Release techniques, and eventually Wind Release techniques from her father. She also adopted her grandmother's life philosophy and when Shōken died, she was very saddened. When her brother was named the Fifth Urufukage, Kizuna supported him with all her heart and devotion. Also when she met Tadashi's future wife, she joked friendly that he found his match, annoying him a little. Years later, when Midoriko gave birth, Kizuna liked to spent time with her newly nephew, respectively niece. In the same time, she accomplished different high-ranked missions and gained the nicknames of '''The White Goddess of Illusions (幻想の白女神, Gensō no Shiro Megami) or Uchimoto Clan's White Goddess (団本族の白女神, Uchimoto Ichizoku no Shiro Megami), and once with them the jōnin rank. She also made a summoning contract with Karura. Before the start of the series, Kizuna was named sensei of her own genin team, consisting of Yuzuki, Akemi and Miki Neko. She was very excited to have her own apprentices, in order to teach them her techniques. Personality Kizuna is in general a silent woman, but sometimes she is stubborn, compliant, furious and docile, all in the same time. As Midoriko says she is strong willed and persistent, characteristics borrowed from Tsunade, while she was her apprentice in Konohagakure. While training under her supervision in medical ninjutsu, Kizuna was a competitive woman and she always wanted to be better than Shizune. However the kunoichi is rarely reserved and when she is disturbed or provoked, she draws away into her own shell. She also tends to be very emotional when somebody dies, as in the case of her partner’s death, and later her grandmother’s. As characterized by her brother, Kizuna is a loyal, kind and respected kunoichi in her village, and, as many Ōkamigakure ninja, she is a helpful person, as they are all trained into the “spirit of pack”. The woman also liked to train her pupils into the same “pack spirit” and always looked after them to not get in trouble. Sometimes she left her pupils to solve their problems by themselves, in order to make them learn from their mistakes. The same method she applied during her trainings with Airin. As a child, the kunoichi was a quiet person and had respect towards the elders. Kizuna had the greatest respect for her grandmother, from whom she adopted her actual life philosophy. She also developed a phobia of small places and rooms, which affected her in missions, but which, she would fortunately overcome several years later. Kizuna, likes to learn new things from the others and to experiment new fighting styles. She is also one of the first to laugh at Karura’s dry jokes, besides Akemi. Appearance Kizuna Uchimoto is a woman of average height, who has long white hair, large blue eyes and fleshy lips. Her oval face, in Part I and Part II, is framed by two long hair strands, while the rest of it was left free on her back. Since she was a child, she liked to wear large cloths, maybe because of her claustrophobia. She is the only one member of the Uchimoto clan, to not wear the clan's symbol. In Part and Part II, her outfit consisted of a large light blue shirt with long sleeves, which were tied on each forearm with a dark gray strip of material. Kizuna also wore a dark gray short skirt, with a blue buckle in front. She wore the skirt over a pair of light gray pants and, as footwear, she had a pair of low-heeled black ninja boots. At her back she wore a large brown pocket in which she stored her tools, weapons and scrolls. As a genin, and later chūnin, she wore a gray blouse with short white sleeves, a pair of black pants and standard blue shinobi sandals. In her childhood she had her hair very short, cut in a hime-style. At her back, the kunoichi had a small brown pocket and a scroll. As Tsunade's disciple, Kizuna wore a green robe over which she had a white haori with black designes, and a pair of high-heeled black shoes. This outfit she would wear again in The Last: Naruto the Movie. Several years later, after becoming the general of the military police force, she manages to overcome her phobia of small places and rooms and prefers 'normal' clothes. Thus, she wears a light blue shirt with long sleeves, which has a white symbol of her village, on her left forearm, on a dark gray armband. Kizuna has on each wrists, one dark gray band and wears a black obi at her waist, with two narrow light gray pockets, in which she stores her scrolls. She also wears a big brown pocket in which she keeps her medical tools and weapons, as well as her medical books. The kunoichi wears a pair of light gray pants and the same pair of low-heeled black ninja sandals, which she wore in the previous years (in Part I and Part II). As electronic equipment she has a black headset with microphone, to keep in touch with the military police headquarters, on missions. As a result of aging, she developed minor wrinkles at the corner of her mouth and at the base of her nose. He hair is now tied in a high pony-tail, with a black hair pin, and is longer than in her youth. Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Kizuna is a proficient Wind Release user, just like her father. She can exhale from her mouth vacuum-based attacks that can either slash like blades or pierce like bullets. Kizuna can also use powerful versions of her techniques, by adding more chakra to them. However she prefers to use the "weaker" versions, in order not to consume her entire chakra. The kunoichi also uses blades of wind to assault the enemy in a gust of wind, by emiting chakra from her fingertips and materialising it into an near invisible weapon. When she uses the Wind Release Slash, Kizuna waves her hand to creat multiple blades of wind, which she combines to form a single blade of air, that can be thrown at the opponent. The woman is also capable of infusing various weapons, such as fūma shuriken or tantō, with wind-chakra, in order to increase their sharpness, range and lethality. Medical Ninjutsu Being one of Tsunade's pupils, during her training with her, Kizuna's chakra control developed a lot, being able to heal fatal injuries with relatively little effort. She also has knowledge of the human body, being capable to convert her chakra into electricity and to send electric waves into the opponents's nervous system by striking a part of its body. However, she does not master this technique completely, and she sometimes fails when using it. The kunoichi can also concentrate chakra to an area of her body, in order to begin the cell recreation process even before the targeted area becomes damaged. Years later, Kizuna would learn Tsunade's technique, which she would pass to her pupil: Akemi, to increase the patient's survival rate if even by a single percentage. Other medical techniques, which Kizuna uses are the Chakra Scalpel, both for surgery and to inflict internal lacerations and even attack the internal organs, or the Mystical Palm Technique, as shown in Part I, when she used it to heal a patient at Konoha's Hospital. During missions, the kunoichi is able to transfer chakra to her teammates, who start to lack it. Summoning Technique After making the summoning contract with the hawk found by her brother, Kizuna is able to summon Karura whenever she wants. She has big trust in Karura's abilities, as shown in the Trap Master Arc, when she asked him to help Konoha 11 to remove the explosive tags. The kunoichi also summons the hawk to deliver important messages from the Urufukage to the other villages. Genjutsu As Shōken's descendant, the kunoichi can perform most of her grandmother's genjutsu techniques. Like her grandmother, her techniques are focused around flora, using for example flowers to surround her opponents or to dissolve into petals, allowing herself to attack them, virtually undetected. Kizuna is also able to use demonic illusions, such as the Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique to creat a tremendous ball of fire falling from the sky. While trainings Airin in genjutsu, she was shown able to trap the young kunoichi into a world of darkness and to torment her with events from the past. After hearing Airin describing the technique, used on the spectators during the final exam, Kizuna figured out that it was the Temple of Nirvana Technique and at her niece's request, she performed it again during their trainings. On her pupils she applied the Sly Mind Affect Technique, during trainings; and during interrogations she uses the Time Reversal Technique, to make her prisoners remember the most significant details. The kunoichi also uses genjutsu pills to paralyse her targets and to affect their minds. Other Skills Kizuna is quite resourceful in handling weapons. She prefers mainly to use makibishi, small, sharp objects, to inhibit someone from walking in a certain direction or area. The woman also carries in her pockets explosive tags and explosive tag balls, which infused with her chakra, will explode after a set amount of time. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc The Urufukage gave Kizuna the mission to transmit an important message to team Airin in Konohagakure. Thus, to accomplish the mission gave by her brother, the kunoichi summoned the fastest hawk of Ōkamigakure. Kizuna handed Karura the document, after she shown him a picture of the woman he had to hand the message. She wished him good luck and eventually welcomed her hawk with a piece of fresh meat, at his return. Pre-Shippūden Filler Arcs Trap Master Arc With so much new construction and expansion going on in Konoha, Kizuna and her team were sent by the Urufukage to give a hand at Konohagakure Hospital. Seeing the fuss made by Naruto and the other genin, she asked her former sensei what was going on. After, hearing what happened until then, she decided that the genin needed more help. The woman summoned Karura to detect the explosive tags hidden in walls and ultimately to extract them, covering a much wider area. Naruto's Back: Friend's Tracks As her brother received a invitation from Tsunade, to participate to the next Chūnin Exam, organised by Konohagakure and Sunagakure, just before that he would send the refusal, she and Midoriko asked Tadashi to reconsider. Thus she recommended her team to take part at the exams, in order to test their skills. Later she was seen sending a reply to Konoha by Karura, announcing her village's participation with one team. In progress... During timeskip Part II Five Kage Summit Blank Period The Last: Naruto the Movie : Main Article: The Last: Naruto the Movie Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, while being on a mission in Konoha, Kizuna gave Tsunade and the other shinobi a hand of help in evacuating to an underground shelter, the citizens of the village in order to protect them from the falling meteors. Later she gave a report of what happened to the Fifth Urufukage, by Karura. Epilogue Years later, Kizuna becomes General of Ōkamigakure's Military Police, being subordinated to her nephew: Yuri Uchimoto, who is the Supreme General and founder of the police headquarters. In most cases, she helps her nephew with documents and the interrogation of the criminals, as well as, Kizuna gives orders and missions to their subalterns. She also develops a crush for one of her subaltern: Masanori and tries to invite him at a romantic dinner. Sometimes she does volunteer work in the other villages' hospitals. Trivia *''"Kizuna"'' (絆) means "bond". Her last name "Uchimoto" (団本) means "inside of origin". *The first time when she was designed, Kizuna was supposed to represent a concept of an adult Airin. Later, the creators decided to make her Airin's aunt, in memory of the deceased aunt of one of the creators. *Kizuna's life philosophy: "You can know ten things by learning one", which is a Japanese proverb, is adopted from her paternal grandmother. *The kunoichi hates her nicknames, especially the fact that she is called a goddess. *It is still unknown what provoked her claustrophobia. *According to the databook(s): #Her hobbies are collecting medicinal flowers for her ointments and reading new medical books. #She wants to fight Kurenai Yūhi. #Kizuna's favourite food is zosui, while her last was nanbanzuke. #Kizuna's favourite phrase is "Life is an illusion" (人生は錯覚です, Jinsei wa sakkakudesu). #Kizuna has completed 658 official missions in total: 170 D-rank, 167 C-rank, 196 B-rank, 70 A-rank, 55 S-rank. Quotes References Kizuna Uchimoto is an OC created for the Naruto RPC Universe by http://mayamyneko23.deviantart.com/ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Category:DRAFT